Vaemar Velaryon
Ser Vaemar Velaryon is the Heir of Driftmark and the Hand of the King on the Small Council of King Daemon III Blackfyre Appearance Vaemar stands at 6' 2" and is rather wiry in his build, standing tall and thin like the mast of a ship. He is classically Valyrian in appearance with silver hair and purple eyes. Biography Vaemar Velaryon was born in 254 AC to Lord Haerman Velaryon and his wife Serra Stokeworth. He was the oldest of three children, with his brother Valarr and sister Alysanne being born in 257 and 260 respectively. From a young age, Vaemar was a sailor, he loved to travel the waters around Driftmark and reveled in the stories of his father's younger days and the stories of his ancestor Corlys, the Sea Snake. He was trained in the sword and other martial weapons from a young age, but in the end, his true weapon was the axe. Not only was the weapon deadly, but it was such a useful tool on a ship. His skill with the weapon developed over the years and his love of sailing developed his skill as a leader, taking command of his first ship in the Velaryon fleet, the Sea Snake. In 270 AC, when Prince Aemond rebelled against King Maelys, Lord Haerman answered the summons of his king and ordered his son and his brother, Ser Jacaerys Velaryon to joined the royal fleet and attack the fortress of Dragonstone. He joined Ser Richard Thorne and Ser Ottyn Massey of the Kingsguard in attacking the castle, which was furiously guarded by the Sword of the Morning, Ser Domeric Dayne. The Royal forces landed on the beach and made their way towards the castle, facing heavy resistance all the way. They are first met with a hail of arrow and crossbow fire from the first gatehouse of the castle, taking down the attackers in droves. Eventually the attackers were able to take down the first gate, but suffered heavy losses, including the death of Ser Deryn Celtigar, Ser Hugh Waters, and Ser Ardrian Sunglass. Ser Richard Thorne, in retaliation for the deaths of so many, killed every single one of the Rebel prisoners and had them catapulted over the walls. The Sword of the Morning replied in kind, with heads of the Crown forces showering upon the attackers. For months. the Crown forces slogged their way up the Dragonmont towards the citadel. The beach and the steps towards the citadel were soaked with blood, as the Sword of the Morning made them pay for every step they took. Finally, they breached the main gate of Dragonstone, and as the attackers poured in, the Sword of the Morning stood in their way with the defenders of the castle rallying around him. Ser Richard Thorne - brandishing his Valyrian Steel Morningstar Firethorne ''- charged the man, only to loose his head in a single swipe from ''Dawn. Ser Ottyn Massey was more cautious but he too would fall to the Sword of the Morning. At the sight of their two commanders dead, the attackers lost their courage and fled, Ser Vaemar was technically in command at this point. After a few hours, he ordered his commanders to throw down their weapons. He struck the banner of King Maelys from his flagship and ascended the bloody stairs with the banners, his commanders behind him. He surrendered to the Sword of the Morning who raised him back up and welcomed him to the side of the rebels. The fleet turned its sights now for King's Landing, where Lord Royland Baratheon has assembled his army and laid siege to the capital. Their arrival bearing the standard of Prince Aemond invigorated the beseigers and they swiftly took the city. Word reached them about the death of Maelys at Harrenhal, and that Prince Aemond was mortally wounded. Lord Frey had appeared at the capital with the sword Blackfyre, and in a ceremony in the Great Sept of Baelor, the six year old Daemon was crowned Daemon III Blackfyre, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Vaemar was knighted shortly afterwards by Ser Domeric Dayne, for his actions during the Siege of Dragonstone. Then, two moons later, Prince Aemond suddenly returned to King's Landing, recovered from his wounds and furious that he had been denied his birthright. Ser Vaemar distanced himself from the negotiations about how to settle this issue and instead Vaemar returned home to Driftmark, where his relationship with his father soured somewhat, as he had declared for Maelys, as his sister Rhaenyra was his wife, but following the war, he was glad that the madman was gone and his nephew was on the throne. The regency was established. When the Targaryens once again threatened Lys in the Duel of the Dragons, Vaemar led the Velaryon fleet alongside the master of Ships, Ser Aeron Celtigar. Following the man's death in the botched assassination attempt on King Daemon III, Vaemar were approached by Lord Royland to serve as the new Master of Ships for Daemon III. Less than a year into his term as Master of Ships, Vaemar fell in love with fellow Small Councillor Daemon Darklyn's daughter, Elsabeth. The two were married in 277, and she has recently found herself with child. Since then, he has sat on the Small Council, and now with the Regency of Daemon III coming to an end, Vaemar senses that things are about to change. Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=17el8db0ke5&f=350998213185694764[[Category:House Velaryon]] Category:Crownlander Category:The Small Council